The Opposite!
by beatress
Summary: There was a switch in his personality. She didn't know why but he ended up hating the very girl he loved more than his life. Will he ever become normal? Or will Misaki has to deal with this new enemy?
1. The accident

**Gomen! Minna! But let me tell you, I've been striving to write this ever since I deleted "Is it you?". It's been two months! Two months since this was on my mind just ready to come out in its perfect form. Yay! Finally I made it! **

**I truly apologise for the inconvenience I caused you but I had my reasons. Hope this one will be good! Okay, I'll do the talking later! You guys go ahead with the story!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own KWMS! Plot is all mine though…**

* * *

**The Opposite!**

* * *

**Summary:In an attempt to save her, he got hit badly. The result being a switch no one expected would happen. The Usui we know changes into a version opposite of him in many aspects. How will Misaki deal with the guy who turned her enemy now? Will things ever become normal again?**

* * *

**Chapter-1  
**

**The accident**

The reckless president of the Seika high got her into trouble again with some delinquents from the neighbouring school, who happened to tease a girl of Seika. They were not getting away with it if they thought it was easy to, especially when Seika has one hell of the demon president Misaki Ayuzawa backed up by her most unfavourite stalker Takumi Usui and her secretary, Yukimura and friends Kanou, Hinata, Sakura and Shizoku. With all these people she trusted, maybe she hated a few, more to say a certain blonde in her gang, victory couldn't help but be on her side.

The gang who were attacked in the morning prepared for revenge on her. Little did they know that the demon president was sufficient to wipe the floor with their faces.

"Is there anyone left?!" she screamed into the darkness of the park. On her right hand side were a heap of who were once people with fighting spirit and on her left, behind the bushes was a certain blonde she nicknamed the perverted outer space alien, chuckling to himself regarding her demonic side.

"She needs no watching over" he thought, preparing to retreat himself from his hiding position until he saw a dark figure behind her. His sense of alert heightened as he saw the naïve girl was completely oblivious to the foreign presence. He made his run in the direction to push her away.

"Misa-chan!" he shouted, causing the girl to turn back only to witness him taking the blow from a heavy iron rod. The blonde haired man succeeded in pushing her to the ground, her eyes trembled a little at the sight.

She took in the scene that played in front of her. Takumi Usui lay on the ground, near her feet. A man with iron rod in his hand stood behind, seeming to be a monster. The guy on the floor was being drenched in his own blood.

The man with the iron rod tried to hit her for another time but she instead kicked him in the stomach making them join his gang in the heap.

"Takumi!" she ran to the man, who was trying hard to fight sleep.

"M-M-Misa-chan-n, y-you okay-y?" he stuttered, before blacking out.

~0~

She had been pacing back and forth outside the door of the guy, who she rescued. Irony was he was the one who saved her first.

The doctor came out of the room, his face a little dejected.

Confusion etched her mind as she saw the old man in a serious tone. Was something wrong? She would never be able to forgive herself if anything happens to him. He may be a perverted outer space alien but she had a responsibility to his life. Well, in simple words which she might not accept, she at least cared about that blonde guy.

"What's the matter, doctor?" she asked, careful enough to not let the panic be evident in her voice.

"He's alright. However…" he said, sighing, " I cannot say anything until he wakes up"

Saying so, he left. The nurse came out, asking her to take care of the patient while she would be away to get his reports. Misaki nodded her head and entered into the room, where her saviour lied on the bed, sleeping peacefully.

She glanced at the big red spot on the white bandage that showed off the wound and sighed. How reckless is this guy? She's strong enough to take care of herself. He doesn't need to do anything for her and she doesn't want him to do so. Taking help of a man…

She sighed as she glanced back at him. He stirred a little; his eyes trembled as he tried hard to open.

She rose from the seat she occupied to take care of him, and ran near to the bed. Without her consent, her body began acting with a mind of its own. Getting his hand into her hold, she squeezed it, expressing her buried desire for him to wake up and stalk her again. He wasn't the one to sleep around all the time, ne? Misaki… was sometimes too confusing for her own good.

He clenched his head as he sat on the bed he previously laid on.

"What happened?" he said, his eyes still closed due to pain.

"You, the stupid perverted outer space alien got yourself hit with an iron rod just so you could save me!" she pointed out, an irritating look on her face. That was not quite the way to greet the person who saved her life from a danger.

His eyes opened wide. He turned to look at the source of the voice, only to find the raven haired golden eyed girl with a frown on her face. His eyebrows furrowed and it began to tell her a story which she might have never and wouldn't ever want to listen. His green eyes looked at her with what might possibly a glint of hatred. How she hoped it was false!

Misaki began staring at him, confused over what he was trying to tell. Before she could strive any further into her territory of thoughts, he snapped his hand away from her hold, leaving her even more baffled.

"You!" he began, his tone full of despise, "What are you doing here?! I told you to never show your face again! I hate you more than anything and I had to take a lethal blow for someone like you? You must be kidding! Even if I did, it must be pure humanity based. Now, get the hell out of here! And where's my Grandfather and brother? You better not have done anything with them?"

She was terrified. He sounded as if he'd murder anyone who was going to mess with his British family. But wait! What the heck was happening? Why does everything feel like… it's changed? What's with this baka? Could anyone tell the dumb Misaki what was happening?

* * *

**So, how is it? Leave a review if you liked it. Reviews just give the author more inspirations to write faster.(though I have my exams next week and I really doubt till next Friday but I'll try my best! Hope you can understand!)**

**Time up for my talk here. Got to go preparing! But you guys don't forget me! I'll be back soon!**

**Bye! Thank you for taking your precious time and reading this story!**


	2. Disorder

**I really shouldn't be writing this. My exam is tomorrow and look what I'm doing! But guess it's alright 'cause I was too happy with the reviews I got! Arigatou!**

**Forgot to mention, this story takes place at a time when Misa-chan has not realised her feelings for him. Also, she has no hint about Takumi's family, except for the fact that he is rich. That should make the plot a little more clear.**

* * *

**I'm really happy and really really grateful to everyone who have read this story and fav-ed this or alerted this! Arigatou! You all really made my day! So here are the replies for my first reviewers:**

**Takumisa777: Gomen! Didn't intend to! But that is the way this story turns out. Hope it would get over soon and Takumi would get normal again! Arigatou for your review!**

**PrincessSkylar: Glad you iked it! Here's the update! Thanks for your review!**

**redflower789: Misa-chan is not one to suffer though. I'd try my best not to make her suffer too much. Thanks for reading it and for your review!**

**Summer Blooms: This is what happens next and so here is the update! Thanks for your review! **

**Namefanreader: Arigatou for being the first reviewer to my story. That definitely means a lot and it made my day! Thanks once again!**

* * *

**Let's move onto the story!**

* * *

**The Opposite!**

**Chapter-2 **

**Disorder**

She was frozen cold at the spot she stood. What the heck was happening? Was this some sort of a joke? If it is, he better laugh now or she's going to get mad at him.

"What the heck Takumi?!" she screamed at the guy who had a blank expression on his face. He glared at her (something to which she was never a witness of). He turned his face away from her, refusing to look at her. Now, this was pissing her off.

"Turn normal and stop kidding already! Come to your senses Takumi! We have to go to Seika tomorrow!" she shook him by his shoulders, causing his head to hurt again.

He caught hold of her hands, handling them as roughly as possible and taking them off his body with a single jerk.

"Take your hands off me! Just because I've let you speak to me, despite the fact that I hate you, don't think you can do anything!" his tone was surprisingly loud and rough to her. She flinched at his voice. "And Seika? Seriously, you expect me to come there? It is a school for the poor. Not for someone like me! I'm a member of Walker family and _I_ do not go to such cheap schools. Now get lost of my sight your poor gir-"

A slap from the raven haired girl shut him up. His eyes widened at her actions.

"Shut up!" she yelled, "Shut up, you annoying rich brat! You don't have a right to speak about us. If you don't want to study there, then get lost! We neither require your help nor your famed presence in that poor happy school of ours!"

"What did you say?!" he growled, narrowing his eyes in the process.

"Apologise and take your words back, Or I have my own ways of getting things done" he threatened in a menacing voice.

"Even if it was just a joke you were playing a moment ago, I'm never going to take them back! I thought you were atleast human but you showed your real form. You're a beast, like other man! You were just playing around me! Thank goodness, I didn't fall for a guy like you! If I did, there wouldn't be anything greater than that I would have regretted" she was quite hurt with his comments. She didn't even have the control over where her conversation was going.

"You wouldn't listen this way, would you?" he snarled, " Sebastian! Sebastian!"

A man popped out of nowhere from the door, saluting to the blonde man on the head.

"_Where the heck did this man come from?" _she thought to herself. She hadn't remembered anyone waiting out only to take orders from a wounded, rich arrogant man.

"Take this _poor_ girl out of my sight and never let her in again!" he ordered. The man saluted and attempted to grab her hands to throw her out. She slapped his hands away.

"Don't worry! I don't need to be escorted!" she retorted, rolling her eyes at the man in front of him. "And even if you wish, I'm not going to come back, especially not for you!"

She turned back, her raven her slapping the wounded man, hard.

"What arrogance?!" he clenched his fist tight as he saw her leave through the door.

"Sir, I received a call from Britain. Gerard Sir, wants you to talk to you," the bodyguard replied.

"Oh, Big Brother? Why didn't you tell me earlier? This girl was not worth wasting my time. First, get me discharged out of this stinking hospital!" he complained, seeing how crooked his ward was.

"Yes, sir!" he saluted, before leaving his master alone.

~0~

Misaki stomped out of the room, fuming. To think that she was living on a life saved by that irritating guy was irking her. What was she thinking till now? That he was not like the others and was more considerate towards her? He saved her many times but today, especially he was behaving like… oh, she at complete loss of words!

She tried to calm herself down. May be, it's just a dream. May be, it's just the pain from his aching head that made him speak like that.

"_Think positive Misa! Takumi is never like that!_" she tried to reassure herself, that her assumptions were most certainly wrong. Well, she hoped so. Though she would hate to admit, he was one guy whom she allowed herself to trust with.

She sighed, hoping everything will be fine by the next day and all this tension will end like it was a nightmare.

~0~

"So, Takumi? How are you feeling now? When I heard about the accident, I came rushing here," the black haired guy said.

"Except for being greeted by an arrogant demon, I am all fine," thinking about her left a sour taste in his head. Heck, he didn't even want to bring her up.

"So what happened? Grandfather is too worried about you." Gerard fake cried. He knew how sensitive his condition was. He remembered his meeting with the doctor.

"_Yes, who are you?" the doctor asked upon being greeted by a stranger._

"_I'm Takumi's, I mean, the patient who was joined an hour ago with a large wound on his head in ward number 77, I'm his brother. Gerard Walker" he shook his hands with the doctor._

"_You're Mr. Walker? And he's your brother? Pardon me, this is the best we can offer here" he said, pointing him to a comfy couch near the window. _

"_Oh, please. I'm glad you saved my brother. He's very important to us," the black haired guy expressed his gratitude._

"_Well, all thanks to the girl who brought him in time to the hospital or we wouldn't have been able to do anything in his case" the doctor smiled at the Walker._

"_So, how's his condition?" the man inquired._

"_About that…" the doctor trailed off, a frown forming on his face. _

"_Tell me, doctor, I want to know about my younger brother," Gerard asked as caring as possible. _

"_He was hit pretty badly on his head and after examining the reports, I came to the conclusion that he has this disorder." The doctor showed him a chart, having pictures of people. "People having this disorder tend to turn opposite of their character. If they love something very badly, they begin to hate it as they have never before and vice versa" the doctor explained further._

_The Walker restrained the smile that began to form on his face. Oh, it was so hard not to laugh. Once in his short life, things were going to be so under control. He get things done according to his whims and there would be no one to object. Only once he could get Takumi to Britain, then, he won't be able to escape from there._

Gerard patiently listened to his brother's encounter with the Seika Prez. He supressed the gleam that surfaced his eyes every now and then every time his blonde step brother said spiteful things against that girl, whom he loved to death a few hours ago. It won't be very difficult now to get him out of Japan and reach his destination.

"Finally, you've realised Takumi. I've been trying to tell you this from a long time. That girl isn't a perfect suitor for you." Gerard sounded as if he was scolding. "Fine. What's done is done? So, will you be coming to Britain with me?"

He extended his hand to his brother who he was sure would gladly accept out of his spite. But what occurred next shocked him to soul.

"No, you go ahead" he said, as calm as ever. Did the disorder already wear off? Gerard was afraid if that was the case. All his plans would be foiled.

"What? Why do you want to stay in this city? You know how you'll be interacting with that girl if you're in this same country!" Gerard decided to convince him with this.

"Go back and tell Grandpa I'm fine, brother. I'll come after I finish my errands here," Takumi gave him the devilish smile. Somehow, his smile made his step brother feel better. May be he could let him loose for a while.

"Fine! If you want any help, feel free to ask me," His evil mind could already think of what his step brother intend to do. He smiled at him, making his brother smile back, before leaving his brother's place.

"Misaki Ayuzawa, be prepared to face the hell you've never visited before," Takumi chuckled to himself, looking outside the window at the night sky.

~0~

Shivers ran down her spine as she looked out of her window to the starlit sky.

"Why do I all of a sudden have a very bad feeling?" she thought to herself before retiring to her bed.

* * *

**How was it? Leave a review if you like or want to share anything. You can also send me suggestions! Pm me or send it enclosed in your reviews! **

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. It's just the beginning

**Aww… You guys were so sweet! Arigatou! I loved your reviews and they kept me going through my exams! So, as a present, I'm publishing the newest chapter! So enjoy minna!**

* * *

**Reply to your reviews:-**

**PrincessSkylar: So, here is the update! Thanks for the review!**

**NatsuxLucy4ever: The 'hell' he has in store begins in this chapter! Go ahead! I hope it's not too miserable! Thanks for the review! I knew you would read it sometime or the other!**

**Rabbit Paols: The show is excellent! Thanks for your review! You made me happy! So here is the update!**

**redflower789: Thanks for the suggestion. I'll sure consider it! The play starts now so be focussed on it! Thanks for your review!**

**Closet lover: This chapter has the beginning of everything! So hang on, is all I say! Go ahead and enjoy the chapter! Thanks for your review! It meant a lot!**

**Truelove77: I don't know in which direction this chapter is going but I hope you'll like it. I tried my best not to make it too miserable for her. Thanks for your review! **

**Takumisa777: I'll try! If I ever need someone to kick him to his senses, I will chose your option! Sorry to hurt you but that was the way the story should go on. I'm still glad that you love this story. I sometimes feel I making it too miserable. Can't help though! Anyways, thanks for the review! Enjoy the chapter!**

**namefanreader: Who knows? I just made that up! It's just beginning in this chapter! Hope you like it! Thanks for your review!**

* * *

**Chapter-3 **

**It's just the beginning…**

_**Misaki's P.O.V.**_

"So, are everyone ready for the obstacle race!" the coach shouted, telling all of us to stand at our assigned positions. I felt myself search for a certain blonde head I know but I didn't find any trace of that guy. May be he fled from the school. It's after all 'poor' people's school. Those words still pisses me off. What does he think of himself?

I noted that the spot next to me was empty. I knew it was that idiot's place. I couldn't help but feel sad. Why did he have to say all that? Was something wrong with him? Was it my dream? No, I pinched myself a thousand times since I left him at the hospital. It was no dream.

"Takumi-kun's not here!" "Where is he?" "Is he sick?" "Does anyone know his phone number or address?" I could hear people worry about that alien. Frankly speaking, even I would have been worried if I had not known his case. He just lost the screws of his sanity from his brain! Ugh… I'm so pissed off. He better apologise to me before I give him a beating.

"Oh, he's here!" I heard the school girls exclaim.

I turned my head around to meet with those green eyes of his. There was a different kind of glint in those eyes. I couldn't put my finger on it but it was sending shivers down my spines. I was about to ask why he stepped in this poor people's school when our coach cut my speech and began his own.

"So, since everyone are here, I will now describe our obstacle race. You're given three hours and you have to travel around the entire city, even the forest, lake and any area surrounding and collect flags. By the end of the three hours, whosoever has the maximum number of flags will win. I hope everything is clear for you all?" he asked, anticipating any doubts. We all nodded.

"So, on your marks… Get set! Go!" he shot the rifle in air, indicating the start of the race. Before anyone could make out what happened, Takumi and I ran faster than air. I could say that because all people could see dust filling their open mouths as their jaws hit the ground at our speed.

~0~

This race felt more like a race between that rich guy and me. I'm beginning to hate myself now. I think he might have already forgotten about it. It just has to come out from all the head ache he suffered because of me. May be, he even had a haemorrhage. I should've asked the doctor about his condition but he was so annoying this guy who's running ahead of me… Wait! He's running ahead of me! I have to catch up! I cannot let him win! I have to show what a poor girl can do!

I sped up my feet, so that I could catch upto him. I saw his face. No muscle was strained. How can he be so cool at times like this?

I saw him steal a glance at me which almost made me flinch. The bad feeling I had since the previous night was getting onto me too bad. I closed my eyes for a moment to calm myself but to my surprise I felt myself in air. Wait, what the heck is going on?

I opened them to see Takumi carrying me to who knows where.

"Let me down! Let me down!" I shouted and glared at him. He smiled at him, one that always made me want to melt. May be he wanted to apologise for his earlier behaviour. I'll have to act tough. I'm not going to forgive him so easily.

Finally, I felt my feet on the ground and I couldn't help but tumble before hitting on something hard. I took a glance back and found myself near a large tree. We were, I guess, far away from the race track and in the forest.

I turned my head forward to have a look at my kidnapper only to find us too close than necessary. What is he planning to do with me?

My heart was beating fast. I thought my chest would burst open. I could feel his hot breath on my skin. However, it was his gaze that made me shiver.

I leaned backward and backwards but he only leaned in forward, until there was no room for movement and I was practically pinned to the tree. But he still leaned forward.

I closed my eyes shut, not wanting to see something I don't want to happen. Instead of receiving any impact, I felt him lift my chin.

"So, you don't want to apologise yet? I thought you'd have made up your mind by now. See, I'm a really kind guy. So, I'm offering you one last chance to apologise to me," he whispered into my ears.

What the-? I thought HE was going to apologise! And why should I apologise? I'm not at all at fault!

I glared at him in anger, while he chuckled. What in the world is going on this guy's mind?

"Look-" he cut me off.

"Anger doesn't suit you, princess. You better apologise before I…"

"Before you what?" I asked, really pissed.

"You're making me angry and I will go to whatever extent to get what I want," he said, now in a stern tone.

"And you too…" I stuck out my tongue. This must be a joke.

He chuckled.

"Fine, then be ready to face whatever comes your way…" he said, pulling my chin even up towards his face, to look him in the eye. "Know one thing- I show no mercy when it comes to things like revenge unless you're pleading badly for it…"

Revenge? On what? For what? I should be the one talking about stuff like that! Not some arrogant person like him!

He turned around and continued to move forward. "My revenge begins now!"

~0~

We somehow managed to comeback on the track. We realised people to be still far away from us. We managed to finish the race and in contrary to my expectations, he won. He filled my mind with so many things that I couldn't focus on the match. Sounds like an excuse but it's true! I wonder what he's planning for his so called revenge.

~0~

The next week was like any normal week without any activity. I eyed him suspiciously every minute but found him engage in nothing. He talked as sweetly to everyone who greeted him. I, on the other hand, began getting very pissed off and my demonic side was kicking in too bad. I kicked a boy so hard because he was teasing a girl. He didn't deserve it, not at least that hard but I seemed to take out my anger on that alien along with the one on him for teasing that innocent girl. Then, I bet the crap out of a few guys who filled the campus with mud. I basically overdid everything.

Today I was passing in the corridors when I saw the guys being greeted by Takumi. After he left, the boys began chit-chatting on how good Takumi was and how cruel their President was to them. She didn't know what happened but finally, they came to a conclusion. This time for the elections, they'll vote for Takumi to be the President. They argued that he'd do a better role than me. I was taken aback. I was mute. I couldn't say a thing. How did things turn out this way?

By the next day, the news spread to entire school. People gave me looks that I couldn't digest. I overheard some guys, compelling the blonde to participate in the elections. He denied it initially but succumbed to their urge or so it seemed. She covered her hand with her mouth, unable to believe she was seeing a day when Takumi was going against her. This had to be the worst night mare.

"So, you liked the beginning?" I heard a voice ask. I turned behind to face the source.

"It's you?" I let a weak chuckle. This guy will be the end of me some day.

"Enjoying yourself?" he chuckled evilly.

"Doing everything and asking me if I was enjoying?" I hissed.

"I've done nothing princess…. It's you who's responsible. Seriously who would want to fall in this mess?" he put a worried expression. I don't know if he was being honest or not but I think I'll buy that for now.

"Care to explain how I am exactly responsible?" I growled. I'm sure I'm sounding like an angry animal.

"I was being myself. You were just taking off my anger on others, scaring them to death. I told you, anger doesn't suit you…" he said, "Practically, you did this all and I, who is seeking revenge, will not let the opportunity pass after all, this post is one of your favourite, ne?" he asked, leaning down to me and then backed away. My jaw dropped at his explanation.

"Till I see you next time, take care princess!" he waved before leaving me dumb-founded.

I did this all and he is just using the opportunity. I did this all?

"May be, Misaki will let Takumi take over. I mean, it's not bad! Even Takumi's a good person! Too bad for Misaki, The entire school is turning against her!" I heard Sakura talking a loud voice to Shizoku.

"Everyone has limits. Only if she had a better control over her demonic form, she wouldn't have to see this day!" Shizoku, seemed critical of my actions. May be, just the ones in the past week. I was never this bad. At least after Takumi began helping me with my work…

I realised what I was thinking. It used to be fine that way. He was helping me and things were getting better. For once, he tried to save me… only putting me in danger again. Things are going haywire! I can't even pinpoint what the hell is happening with me! Now I feel it was better he let me die that day! At least… I don't have to see a day like this.

"Misaki!" I heard Sakura shout. No, I cannot face anyone right now. I have things to be sorted. I have things to think out. I have to figure out what is happening. To do this, I'll just have to take some time for myself. I have to run, to set the problems straight.

And before Sakura could reach for me, I ran away to the only place I could consider safe- to my home!

* * *

**So, how was it? Good or bad? Should I stop here? What to do? Whatever you're feeling just let me know. Feedback is very important to move forward. Suggestions and critics of all sorts will be appreciated! So, **

**DO LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading, favouriting and alerting this fic!**


	4. The Deal

**Guys! You were all awesome! I haven't felt so better in a long time! 10 reviews for the previous chapter! I was jumping in joy when I saw that! Gomen, it took some time for me to write the chapter. I was just sorting out a little plot for this chapter. But here it is now! Hope you all like it!**

* * *

**Here are the replies to your reviews! Thanks for each and everyone of them! They made me happy and urged me to complete it sooner!**

**Bleep: I'll buy that! And I'm writing it! Thank you for the review and for reading my story! You were great!**

**sunshine838: Addicting? I'm so happy you like it that much! So, here's the update. Thanks for your review! It means a lot!**

**NatsuxLucy4ever: Because Usui is perfect I guess that we find his role too scary! I'll try to make it less scary. Thanks for your review! You made me happy!**

**Truelove777: So happy that you loved it! He's mean! I agree on that! Can't help it though. It's the story line. Let's see where it will take him. Thanks for the review and all your support! It means a lot!**

**Guest: He'll definitely feel bad. Even I'm sure about it! Even I pray he remembers soon. Thanks for your review! Made a great start for the story!**

**yuloman: Yo! Thanks for the suggestion! I almost forgot him! You'll know why I'm thanking you by the end of this chapter. More clearly, may be in the future chapters! Thanks for your review! It means a lot!**

**3G27forever: Thanks for the compliment! But it is really you guys that make me feel happy and make this story great! Nice to hear from you! Thanks for your review! It livened up my day!**

**Jessie: Well, I have other plans for this story but thanks for the suggestions. A little of my plans will be revealed in this chapter. So hang on! Thanks for your review! It really meant a lot! And I'll think about your suggestion. If I can, I'll try to fit it in. Arigatou Gozaimasu!**

**riaanaa: Glad you found it interesting! I was scared to publish it, afraid that people won't like it! Now I'm just glad that it did work. Arigatou! Thanks for the review!**

**Takumisa777:Arigatou! Great to hear from you! And I really love your reviews! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Off with the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter-4 **

**The Deal**

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

"Misaki!" the brown haired guy came running to his childhood friend's house. He almost banged his head into the door, but was lucky enough to balance himself at the last minute.

He calmed his spirit down for the time being and knocked on the door like a gentleman.

Suzuna opened the door with her usual expressionless face.

"Where is Misaki?" he asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Onee-chan went to her part time job-"

"Thanks!" he mouthed that six-letter word before leaving to the only place he can hope to find.

~0~

_**Misaki's P.O.V.**_

"Hey Misa-chan! Could you take the order at that table?" the tenchou asked. I gave her a sweet smile, before heading off to the table.

I could see the others at the café were worried. Do I have it on my face that 'I'm frustrated and in dire need of help'? I mentally face-palmed and continued my job. At least I'll have my job if not for the post of the President in school…

I sighed, the turn of events rewinding themselves making it impossible for me to forget. First, I get into a fight and am saved from death by none other than Takumi Usui! Then, I learn that he transformed into who knows what kind of space alien. Later, he seeks revenge on me for not apologising to him for a crime I've not committed. He said he hated me and… it kept echoing in my head ever since…. He hates me… It's obvious he hates me or he wouldn't say all those stupid things to me that day and I hate him too… But then, why did he behave so sweet in the beginning? There is something I still cannot make out. What is he? I know he likes teasing me. I know he likes confusing me. I know he likes making me angry and making me blush. But why does he do this to me?

"Misa-chan!" I heard the tenchou call, snapping me out of my thoughts. I saw the door creak open and so I made my way accordingly to carry on my job. I must concentrate… I must concentrate on my job… not on Taku-no way am I going to take the name of that alien anymore! I must concentrate on my job.

I repeated it to myself, while bowing down as usual.

"Welcome home, master!" I said as I let a smile adorn my face. The smile however chose to falter upon seeing my master for the evening- Takumi Usui.

"Got you!" he whispered as he walked past me, grinning like he found a treasure.

My eyes couldn't have been wider than what they were already. What did he mean by that? He already knows about my part time job, ne? He even promised to keep it a secret. What is going on his mind? I have to know. I have to know about everything on his mind.

I attended to his table, taking his order. I went into the kitchen and took the items on my list. Then, I placed them on his table and bowed for one last time when the door bang opened, revealing my childhood friend.

"Misaki!" he let out a sigh of relief as he walked over to me. It seemed like he was running for a long time.

"H-Hinata-"I stuttered. How stupid of me? But I was really surprised you see.

"I need to talk to you" was all I heard him say before feeling myself pulled towards the kitchen. Sorry, scratch that. I was dragged towards the kitchen without any knowledge of the answer to the question why.

I did feel like someone glaring at us and hearing noises but just thought it was my imagination when I saw the blonde alien eating his food in peace.

"I heard you ran away from school. Was it about that rumour?" he squeaked in a childish way. His eyes flashed the worry he held for a long time now. I know it was a good idea to run away. But I couldn't handle myself. I guess I just needed a break from everything. Life was becoming very hectic all of a sudden.

I just nodded.

"You seriously believe all that?" he chuckled in the childish fashion which left me baffled. What did he mean by 'you believe that'?

May be he saw that confusion was etched on every muscle of my face or so, he decided to speak up.

"Believe in yourself, Misaki. Now this is not my friend at all. My friend was one heck of a fighter. She doesn't give up. No, she doesn't know the meaning of that. And seriously do you think Takumi would agree for that? He might be a pain in the neck but he wouldn't go against you," he was trying to reassure me.

Well, it would've worked, I guess if I had no idea on the other side of the story. For the worst it wasn't the way I wanted it to be.

I gave him a smile, before he turned around to leave. Sometimes I feel like an idiot, wanting to tell everyone the reality but I stopped myself from worrying them further. By the time we were done talking and returned to the main hall, I couldn't spot the blonde tuft of hair. Did he leave? Were we talking for too long?

Hinata waved me good bye before leaving. He had his part time job today. He only came to cheer me up. Sometimes, it's good to have a friend like him. Things seem better when you know you have someone to catch your back.

"Misaki," the tenchou rushed to me, placing her hand over my forehead. Was something wrong with me? I wondered. As far as my memory goes, I don't remember taking a fever in a long time, may be never!

"Misa-chan! You were acting weird earlier. Everything's alright, ne? Why don't you take a day off for today? Rest for now and come back in full action tomorrow!" The tenchou chirped as she shooed me off the premises of the hall. I went to the changing room and changed into my regular clothes. I was so happy that Aoi was not here or the nagging about girls wearing proper clothes wouldn't stop.

I left the café through the dark back alley. It was darker than usual. What does it indicate? Any danger? Gosh! I've gone insane!

I was making my way to the light when I saw the outline of some creature. If it's a tall slender figure, I probably couldn't think it to be a giraffe set loose. You bet I know who it belongs to. So it wasn't as scary to me as anyone would suppose.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, not even showing concern about the man in question.

"What do you think I'm doing here?" I could feel the wicked smile he was giving me despite the darkness.

"So, stalking me as usual, I presume?" I walked past him but his hand pulled me back, not letting me into the light.

"What if I bring this café down?" he said in a threatening tone. It was a threat nonetheless.

My eyes widened. What does he think of himself?

"No way are you going to do that?!" I yelled in anger. I'm sure my gaze was dead serious and each of my body part was giving off a murderous aura.

"Yes, I am! I can do even more!" he yelled even louder than me. There was something in his eyes I was unable to read. What was it?

He gripped my shoulders, his eyes glaring at me.

"What do you think you are?!" I was angered beyond my limits. "You cannot hurt people close to me. This was supposed to be between us both!"

I saw him chuckle through the darkness.

"Never heard that everything's fair in love and war?" he asked, tilting his head. But what is this? Love? Or war? Wait! It's obviously war! Why am I even considering the other option?

"I'm going to take everything you own. I told you earlier that I show no mercy when it comes to things like revenge unless you're pleading badly for it," he said in the same vicious tone he used earlier while declaring war against me.

"So, you want me pleading you? That would be in your dreams, idiot!" I retorted.

"Not even if I bring this café down?" he tilted his head in doubt.

I hissed but didn't answer back.

"Not even when I get all the draws and lotteries closed?" he asked. The only thing that I could picture was Suzuna. I shook my head. What is he trying to do?

"Not even when I get your mother thrown out of her job?" he said, sounding even more serious than before.

"You're not going to do all that!" I snapped. He was getting on my nerves.

"Oh, yes, I am! And I won't hesitate to do that!" he paused before placing his finger on his chin, looking into the nothingness. "May be, unless you want to do something in return for leaving them alone?"

It looks like he's getting down on the business. My eyes couldn't have been redder than this, livid with fury. First he declares a war on me who wasn't at fault. Then he's threatening me with things that I cannot afford to get harmed. This guy seriously…. How in the world did I even think he's even worth of my trust?!

"What?!" I hissed, the anger was evident in my tone.

"Be my personal maid," he said as if it was nothing.

My eyes widened for what seemed to be the hundredth time today. Too many blows in a single day. So, was this his underlying motive all the time? What should I do?

"So, what do you say? Be my personal maid and I promise I'll stop everything that is going on or will go on if you won't agree with me. Or don't you doubt my words? You know how much capable I am," he warned of the upcoming danger.

"Deal?" he asked, offering his hand to shake.

I glanced at him, then at his hand again at him. I cursed under my breath, not even thinking before giving him my hand to return the gesture.

"Deal!" I said, putting up the stern face I had. Wonder what is in store for me?

* * *

**So, how was this chapter? Worst? Worse? Bad? What should I do? Rewrite? Whatever just tell me. Feedback is very important to move forward. Suggestions and critics of all sorts will be appreciated! So, **

**DO LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading, favouriting and alerting this fic! Every single thing means a lot!**


	5. Let the war begin

**You guys are just awesome! Did I tell you how much I loved you all? No. Then, I'm telling you now. 13 reviews for the previous chapter! When I saw it yesterday, my jaw fell down. I didn't expect this story to be so good. And the credit goes to you all for making it so good! Arigatou! :-)**

* * *

**Here are the reply to your review:**

**Truelove777:Not stopping it! Great! You will know the answer to your doubt in this chapter! Next chapter is here. So, just scroll down and read it! Thanks for the review! That made my day!**

**lovetoread4eva: Not commenting too much! Go ahead for the chapter! Thanks for the compliment! This is quite interesting to write down! And you guys make it even great for me! Thanks for your review! Really appreciate it! **

**kaitlynchsoenisme: Frankly speaking neither do I. I didn't realise it seems like that hypnotising one, now that you mention it. It does. Thanks for your review! You made me feel great!**

**Takumisa777: Seriously! I'm squealing sitting on my place! I didn't expect so much of love for this story! After all, I made Takumi very wicked… I'm so happy right now! Thank you for your review! You made me happy!**

**NatsuxLucy4ever: Here's the update! Yeah sure they make me happy! And poof! A surprise you might not have expected is in this chapter! At least I hope that surprises you. Thanks for the review! I'm happy as ever!**

**G27forever: Arigatou! I'm sure this chapter is much more interesting! I'm smiling as I'm writing down a reply to! Thanks for your compliments and review!**

**Summer Blooms: I just want to say! Go ahead and read this chapter! All your doubts will be clarified for sure. Thanks for the review! Good to hear from you!**

**Guest: Yup, she's very stubborn, I know. But if I followed his torture she would have to end up crying which I could never imagine! So, I turned it around! Besides, I promised people I won't torture her too much! So, here this chapter! Thank you for the review!**

**Guest: Me too. Don't worry! She isn't a girl to crumble down for such tactics. Thank you for the review! It means a lot.**

**yuloman: double review? So, a double response! Thanks for your review! I really appreciate it!**

**riaanaa: I'm really sorry for rushing up. But you know, the story has to go on this way. Hope this chapter helps you explain the rush! Thanks for the review! Yup, I agree with you that Usui wouldn't do everything in a rush but the type of character I'm blending in this story, does require it. Please go ahead with this chapter and let me know if I still have to slow down. Arigatou!**

**yuloman: Thanks for that! More of this story is here! Enjoy! Thanks for your review!**

**Magica Ring: Well, even I didn't expect it coming. Ha! Thanks for your review! Hope this chapter is better than the last!**

**LeyfiCha-niz: No, it's not wrong if you don't log in. And hey, thanks for your advice! I always seem to forget that everyone is a singular and end up typing the plural verb form. My word usually corrects me but I didn't seem to notice it this time I guess. I really wanted to post that chapter that day. Thanks for your advice again and also for your review! You made me happy!**

* * *

**After the long wait, here's the chapter! Get ready for the new turn of events!**

* * *

**Chapter-5**

**Let the war begin!**

_**Takumi's P.O.V.~**_

"This girl is driving me insane!" I ran my hands through my hair.

Why in the world did I want her to be my personal maid? I mean, that's crazy! A poor girl in my room, serving me- I bet she doesn't know how to set a proper tea table.

Flashes of what I saw in the café passed in front of my eyes and I gritted my teeth again. How dare he touch her?! I mentally hissed.

I calmed myself down. What was happening to me? It's not like me, at all…

Could it be because…. I was jealous? No way! Not because of that poor guy! Not for that girl at least! Then why did I rush in too much?

I mean, the original plan was to threaten her with the photograph for a coupel of days before buying the café, then to stop the lotteries and lucky draws all over the town. The final blow would be firing her mother, thus breaking her down and making her plead me to set all things right. This plan wasn't supposed to be exchanged for a position of my personal maid. I wanted to torture her for a little more time, not to end her worries so fast.

However, here I stand making a deal with the very person I hate, to take care of me because I'm not able to do that myself! What kind of a freaking idiot am I?!

It flashed again- the events that occurred an hour ago before we made this stupid wager!

_Flashback~~_

_I was on top of the world. I found this photograph of my enemy in a maid costume and me as I rummaged through my belongings. Now, I can put my plan into action. I smiled devilishly at her, a strange kind of happiness lingered in my mind, the reason being the evry sight of me was sending shivers down her spine. Can't tell you how much I liked her expression!_

_However, everything changed when a brown haired guy entered the scene. He grabbed her by her hand and took her inside. She didn't even protest. What the heck was that? When I grabbed her, she was shouting on top of her voice to put her down. But when this guy did, she didn't even open her mouth. Biased? _

_I felt a tug on my chest. The next thing I knew was I was gritting my teeth like a hound dog. I could feel the glass in my hand showing cracks. Was it because of my hand squeezing it? Was I that powerful? I never knew that!_

_I didn't care if I set the table on fire at the moment. My eyes were fixed on a certain raven haired girl whose face could be seen through the gap offered by the curtains. She was smiling at the man and I couldn't help but feel my stomach churn. That's it! I'm leaving! I walked out of the café, with blood dripping down my hand, which I guess broke the glass. The other maids hurried to me but I was least concerned about them. _

_All that was on my mind was the way he snatched her away from me and as if to add fuel to the burning fire, she was happy to walk away from me. She never smiled at me in that fashion despite my sweet demeanour in the past prior to the accident. I should have known there was no point in being sweet to her from the very start. _

_END OF FLASHBACK~~_

There was only this feeling that governed my actions- Snatch her away from the entire world and keep her all for myself! My mind lost its control and before I knew it- Blown! There was this stupid deal made with a stupid person by a stupid person, not the torture I had in store for her. I ruined all my chances of my revenge.

Wait! I have an idea. A smile crept onto my handsome face. She's still going to be my personal maid- that means… There might be ways to torture her. Come on, Takumi Usui, time to get revenge on your lifetime enemy.

I gave another devilish smile like earlier as ideas to creep the daylights out of her made their way into my wicked brain. Oh, I'm complimenting myself too much.

Misaki Ayuzawa, you'll experience the best hell here. I'll promise you that!

~0~

_**Misaki's P.O.V.~~~**_

Crap! Crap! What does he think of himself? He'll go hurting my family and friends and I'll just keep mum. He's never going to get near any of the things I cherish. I'm done with my patience. Like Shizoku says, there is limit to everything and he decided to make me cross my anger. Just because I am soft to him doesn't mean he can go on doing anything and I wouldn't say a word!

I'm pissed off. If he's right in front of me, then I would have buried him down in the ground. Buying the café? Firing my mom? Depriving Suzuna of the lucky draws and lotteries? He might be some rich arrogant brat. I don't care but he has no right to speak low of anyone. Besides, is this the Takumi I've always known? The guy who helped me with the issues at school? The guy who volunteered to help me with my work and keep it a secret from the rest of the school? The guy who teased me continuously? The guy who saved me from being hypnotised?...

Somehow these things were flashing right in front of my eyes. At first I thought he took a heavy blow to save me and this change in behaviour was a result of it. Now whatever is the reason, it makes me sick! I made up my mind. I'm going to change him. He has to. He can't be the idiot he is right now. And so,

"Deal," I replied to his question, though I hated as much as being near this pervert. I agreed to take care of him as his personal maid.

This may seem strange. I wouldn't have agreed if the case was with anyone else. I would have beat the crap out of him and made him regret the words he just said. But it's Takumi, I'm dealing with. I restrained myself from being the demon I am for now. However, I'm sure that side will kick in soon, if he continues acting like this. I cannot guarantee you that he's going to survive with me as his _personal maid._ If that's what he wishes for, then I'm ready to serve my master….. with some sense that can be knocked into his rusted brain.

"Get ready Takumi Usui. It's your turn to face the demon," I muttered to myself as he left.

~0~

**Next day…**

_**Normal P.O.V.~~**_

"Misaki!" Sakura came running to reach for the president. Shizoku followed by.

"Gomen" the girl said between her pants.

"For what?" Misaki asked, surprised.

"Well ,Sakura's feeling that you've overheard our discussion that day and so you ran away. She's been feeling bad ever since," Shizoku replied.

"I'm really sorry Misaki. It's not like we don't trust you. We trust you more than anyone. It was just the rumour that was driving me crazy. We were just considering various possibilities. We didn't mean to hurt you," Sakura looked like she was on the verge of tears.

Misaki gave them a blank expression before digesting the things she heard. She never gave a thought about it the whole previous day. She was busy with several other things you know.

"It's no problem! I even didn't about that thing. I know you guys. You'll always be my friends. So, stop worrying Sakura" Misaki replied, smiling at the girl.

"Misaki! You're the best!" Sakura embraced her friend, glad that they made up.

"Alright! Alright! Don't choke me to death now!" Misaki said in her friends embrace. Shizuko smiled at the duo.

"So, she's not planning to tell anyone?" a blonde haired guy thought as he saw his new _personal maid _interact with others at school. "Fine, the lesser the people know the better for me,"

The day went like any other day peaceful. The demon president was ordering around while the blonde stalked her. He was surprised that she hadn't told a single person about him. Wasn't she supposed to spread rumours about how cruel he was? People wouldn't believe her, even if she said so. Probably they wouldn't even believe if she brought a proof along with her. He was so sweet to be cruel.

The evening fell and he returned home. The moment he opened the door and entered in, a flying pan came hitting into his face, making him stumble backwards.

"Ah," he heard the voice say from inside. It was kind of familiar. It was a lie when he said it was kind of familiar. The thing is… he knows who exactly the person is.

"Gomen, the pan was stuck and I was trying to take it out. Pardon me on my very first day. I'll be careful in the future." She said, her amber eyes twinkling. A maid's uniform draped her slender body, as she bowed her head to her new master. "Welcome home, Master!"

She greeted with a sinister smile of her own, opening the door for him.

"_I'd better knock on the door from tomorrow onwards_," he thought as he made his way in setting his face where the pan hit.

The war begins….

* * *

**So, how was it? Good or bad? Should I change the turn of tide? What to do? Whatever you're feeling just let me know. Feedback is very important to move forward. Suggestions and critics of all sorts will be appreciated! So, **

**DO LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading, favouriting and alerting this fic!**


	6. At war, with cooking!

**My my! It's already being 40 days since I last updated this story! Not my fault! Not my fault! Or may be it is. Thing is, this story has a very different storyline from all the other stories I've written so far and I didn't really want to make it into a tragedy which I'm very prone to writing. Thus, it took me this long for another chapter of "The Opposite!" !**

**You guys really are awesome! This story reached 52 reviews and it's all thanks to you guys for your generous reviews and taking out time for reading it! And thus, this chapter is dedicated to you all! Also, something unexpected is coming up in the end. Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy minna!**

* * *

**Chapter-6**

**At war, with cooking!**

* * *

_**Takumi's P.O.V.**_

It wasn't a very good way to greet your master. That poor maid should have known what she has gotten herself into. Maybe, I didn't have any ideas on what I would do with that beggar before but yes, I have full reasons and I'm on fire! Come Misaki Ayuzawa, The hell is awaiting you!

_**Misaki's P.O.V.**_

"Yukimura, take these files and get them done soon," I said. The school festival was nearing and there was a lot of work to be done.

I sighed in relief for the nth time in that day. A devilish smile crept on my face as I remembered the events of the past day. Even now, I cannot forget the rich guy's face after been greeted by the pan. I bet he was expecting that the least. He must really know who I am. I'm not some weakling to fall on his feet and do service for him. The only reason I accepted the job was to knock some sense into that brat! What does he otherwise think of himself to be?

He should know one thing for sure- MISAKI AYUZAWA ISN'T ANY ORDINARY WOMAN! And if it slipped out of his stupid mind, I'll do anything to remind him about it.

~0~

Time flies by soon when you're busy. After some heavy work at school, I'm here at that alien's house to teach him lesson 2. I'm still wearing my casuals. It's not like I'd be roaming in my maid uniform every day. I gently knocked on the door 'cause it didn't have a lock. That did mean he's home and if I'm not wrong about this guy, he's up to something for revenge.

The door slowly opened, revealing the blonde alien grinning wide at me.

"Oh, maid, you're already here? Thank goodness." He said, dragging me into his home.

My jaw touched the ground and my eyes burst out of the socket at the sight in front of me. Is it his house or am I dreaming a dump yard? Wafers, degradable food items, milk, drinks- there wasn't an item in the convenient store that wasn't on his floor.

"I had a little party with my friends and look what they've done!" he sighed dramatically.

I was quite aware of the fact that he didn't have any friends and that he did it just to make me work more. I sent glares his way but he didn't let his smile falter. Man, what a good actor he is?

I went in one of the rooms and got changed into my maid uniform and began cleaning it. I threw all the wastes in the dustbin and swept the floor neat and clean. It was quite painstaking and nearly took more than an hour for me to finish the task. But what he did next raged me inside out?

"Oh, it's tasty!" he licked his lips smudged with chocolate. His hands were holding a mug full of hot chocolate. He gave it a little jerk in my direction and asked me, "Want some?"

Great! He can be a perfect villain at times. Now, he spilled some hot chocolate on the spotless floor. I cannot curse him more than I usually do. No, I can! And I want to! Ughh, that baka! What is he?

I didn't mutter those curses out aloud. I didn't want any more of his stupid revenge. Please, not that I want him to be normal again and tease me. I'd prefer this version of him much more. I don't have to deal with his senseless teasing whole day long. Or may be, I do miss some of it, mostly because he's given me some good suggestions when compared to his split personality. More than anything… I just want this money minded guy to come to his senses.

Maybe, it'll take time but I'm sure I can make it happen.

I danced to his orders for the next one hour until it was the time for doing some cooking. Hehe… He doesn't know what he's got himself into. Be prepared to die, Takumi Usui.

I cooked the food in my way. Could we just scratch those words? In the worst way possible. People told me I need not try so hard to make it taste worse but still I did my best in making it worse. That guy should have some stomach ache and fall to his knees while I smile devilishly.

"_Misaki! Misaki! Please, I beg you. I'll stop everything… Just… Just don't' cook anymore!" _

I imagined how he would be begging me and you don't know just an imaginary scene of it brought me happiness. Not that I want him to die but… Cooking worse sometimes has its own disadvantages, I guess.

I took the food on a tray and served it to him- 2rice balls and some curry which for some unknown reasons showed more shades of the colour black.

"Eat your food master," I said, hiding the evil grin that crept onto my face.

"Sure…" he said, smiling at the food. Isn't he scared or something? I recollect my rice balls weren't even touched by anyone at school the other time. It still remained a mystery how they disappeared when I woke up from my sleep. I still can't get it.

"But before that…" he said in a pleasant tone.

Uh oh… Something's fishy in his smile!

"You must have been very tired, cleaning up the mess _my friends_ made"

Yeah, yeah you're imaginary friends. I guess he's quite influenced by Foster's home for imaginary friends today.

"Why don't you take a seat and dine with me? You'll sure need some food before you get back home. I don't want your mom come and haunt me if you begin to resemble a zombie," he gave me a pleasant smile, which for a moment hid the assault in the words.

I took a step back, horrified at what he said. He really intends to eat that?

I would have run from that crazy man, if he didn't grab my hand and forcefully made me sit on the chair besides his. Even worst, he began to spoon feed me, like I'm a baby. If anyone sees us this way, I'm sure they'll think he's all lovey-dovey but they wouldn't suspect reality of the situation. Curse you, curse you, Takumi Usui!

"How was it?" he asked in a malicious tone. I gulped. Seriously if people call me the "Demon Prez", then he should be awarded the title of "Demon Haunting the Demon Prez"(DHDP).

This man was great, he finished the entire thing, and not even a single drop of it was left in the bowl.

I washed the dishes and changed back into regular clothes. I just bowed to my master before taking my leave. How insensitive of him to not wish me Good night? May be I am expecting too much for a master here?

I reached for the door knob and turned it, opening the door. I was about to step out when I heard his voice calling out for me, I mean, _his maid._

"One more thing, maid," he said, not lifting his eyes out of his T.V. screen.

"Do learn cooking by tomorrow evening Or I'll make sure I'll feed all your recipes to you and cook something good for myself!" he said, slamming the door on my face. Oh, the nerve of this guy!

I felt like ripping him into pieces then and there. What an idiot is he?

~0~  
"Hey big sis, what are you doing?" Suzuna asked me with her expressionless face on.

"Oh it's nothing," I replied. Now what do you want me to tell her? That a ghost like perverted alien is haunting me to cook for him? I so hate this guy.

I heard my sister whisper to my mum about me being weird. I sighed. The consequences are not turning to my advantage at this rate. I must do something. I must do something. Yes, I must learn cooking!

With the final war cry, I resorted to reading the cookery book.

~0~

"What's with all that, Misaki? You're so obsessed with cooking lately!" Sakura said, her mouth full of something I can even recollect. This guy will be the end of me.

"I think it's better you consult a psychiatrist. The school festival might be really getting to you," Shizuko said, lifting up her spectacles.

"You are right," A new lie formed in my head. "I'm planning another maid café so we'll require making a perfect menu for that,"

"Why don't you ask professionals, then?"

Seems a better idea

~0~

"What are you saying, Misa-chan?" I could feel the expression on Satsuki's face. Neither the staff nor tenchou might believe my words.

"I want to learn how to cook in 4 hours," I said over the phone. I heard a thud. Did the tenchou faint? My anger raged. What's with people and my cooking?

"Misa-chan, Maybe in a year we may teach you but in 4 hours? Gomen!" the kitchen staff said.

I ended the call.

A gasp escaped my mouth. The stalker seemed dead serious about making me eat. What will I do now? Yes, I know! The cookery book!

~0~

"So?" he stood in front of me, staring at my trembling body. Is my cooking so disgusting that I feel my body tremble? I still can't believe it!

"Let me guess," he didn't even give a chance for me to respond, "you won't be able to cook!"

There he was in his normal mode. He was teasing me again. But I'm not going to let him get to me.

"Fine you can leave the kitchen. I'll cook for both of us," he said, taking the knife from my hands.

"No way! I'm going to do it!" I don't care what but I'll not miss the only chance of my torturing him.

"Maid girl give the knife to me and leave!" he growled but I just held it out of his reach.

He grabbed it from my hand and held it higher, out of my reach. He didn't remember about me being stubborn in such challenges and I ain't gonna lose to him!

I tiptoed trying hard to reach his hand. I tickled him in hope of making him let his guard down but the guy didn't budge. I jumped a little, hoping to be able to reach it but he only held it higher. I jumped once more, thrice and continued them. If I try relentlessly, he'll be tired and give in soon. But knowing Takumi, I highly doubt it.

Ughh…

I jumped for it again.

I really didn't know how the next thing happened. I really don't know if it was some dream or just a trance but I slipped and lost my footing, ultimately falling to the ground. I closed my eyes shut.

"Goodbye world!" I said in my mind as I felt I'd land on the hard ground or hit something hard and be left with a lot of bleeding from my head. However, fate proved me wrong and this just happens to be the third time it did so.

Instead of feeling the hard substance whatever it might be I was destined to hit, I felt myself landing on something soft and bony, most confusing thing- it was breathing and living. Wait a minute! There only one person who is breathing there! She opened her eyes and found a panting blonde beneath her. Her head lay on his arm while her body rested against his. He leaned against the hard cupboard and it was then I realised that it was the cupboard I would have hit if not for him who saved me.

"Misaki, are you alright?" he asked, in a voice which I longed to hear in the last few days. Where was he hiding all these days?

"Takumi?" I said. I felt something rolling in my eyes. Maybe some dust particle went in them. I turned my head and saw the pain flash through his eyes. I immediately stood up and checked for any wounds. I need not check it. It was there, right in front of my eyes- his arm where I rested my head till then- it was red and sore. I hope it's not something major.

My hopes failed when I saw him lose his consciousness, even not responding to my shouts.

"Takumi? Takumi? Takumi?!"

* * *

**How was the chapter? Just tell me. I'm so curious! I haven't been forgotten by any chance, am I? Leave a feedback. Feedback is definitely important for the development!**

**So, DO LEAVE A REVIEW! DON'T FORGET!**

**Thanks for reading it and supporting it!**

**P.S. I'll reply to your reviews some other time. Have an exam tomorrow and I seriously should stop thinking about writing more!**

**Bye for now!**

**beatress…**


	7. A fix

**Chapter-7 **

**A Fix**

* * *

_**Usui's P.O.V.**_

My eyes felt heavy, despite my efforts to keep them open. Through the small opening they granted me, I could see everything but it was blurred. There was a face, very familiar, watching over me. It seemed worried and I had a feeling that told me it was good. I sort of liked it. I didn't know whose face it was. Only thing I could comprehend was the worry on her face was very much to my liking. With what I can call a smug smile on my face, I again closed my eyes and exited the pleasant dream like world into my sleep.

~0~

I blinked my eyelids. My hands rose up and a yawn escaped my lips. I felt a lot better than the last time I gained consciousness. This is one of the few times I slept so well, I wonder why though.

My mind felt bliss upon the sight of my neat and tidy room. This was going to be a great day. I tried to pull off the covers but they didn't come off. I wondered what the reason was. Did I become so weak that I was unable to pull the covers or was it something that was obstructing my actions? The first one, I hardly doubt. No matter what infects me (I am immune to all sorts of diseases so this case is trivial), I won't be that weak. So the only fact that remains is the latter. My eyes darted along the sides of the bed and narrowed when an unpleasant sight greeted me.

My maid girl was sleeping on the covers, thus obstructing my actions. The switch in my mind snapped and my angry mode was on.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I shouted but it didn't work on her. She was still asleep. I saw a bowl of water on the bed side and a moist cloth in her hand. I touched my forehead to check for any sign of fever. Nope, I didn't find any. Could it be… that she was nursing me the whole night?

My eyes widened at the thought and my heart for some strange reasons even I didn't know didn't want to wake her up. So I got up, did my routine and prepared the breakfast for the two of us; for two of us because I love my kitchen and can't bear anything happening to it. Then I left for school, hoping she would atleast wake up in time and get there. Come on, she can't be slacking off! She is our President!

I ruffled my blonde spiky hair as my thoughts wouldn't stop about her. What's happening Takumi Usui? Pull yourself together. Just because she nursed you, you can't become any softer to her…

~0~

_**Misaki's P.O.V.**_

I snapped opened my eyes, only to find my _master _missing. My eyes scurried off to scan my surroundings, the moist cloth in my hand fell down on the ground. When my eyes landed on the time, then I realised where that rich brat disappeared to. It's almost time for school!

Could he at least not wake me up? I know he's trying to get his revenge but still! Here I was trying to nurse him the whole night as the doctor told me to and he shows no gratefulness! I should have left him lying in his lovely kitchen. I'm really sorry that I have a kind heart and called the doctor for him. Who wouldn't be worried if the guy faints but doesn't receive any damage? Thank goodness! He's safe. I sighed.

Wait! What am I thinking?! He's an idiot. Idiot! And nothing more!

I grabbed my uniform which I stuffed in my bag and finished my routine in jet speed. I grabbed some pan cakes on the table. Wonder if he had made them? Then I began my run for my school.

~0~

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

"Misaki!" came the brown head after the raven haired girl. Thanks to God, she made it in time despite someone's selfishness. Misaki was in a very bad mood ever since. It even worsened when she saw that smug smile on her _master's _face after she made it to school. Yukimura chose to stay away from her. Kanou decided not to ask any questions. So did the teachers. The aura she reflected was so scary that everyone ran away at her sight, except for four people who chose to stay in their positions- one running towards her and the other eyeing them carefully for unknown reasons. Sakura and Shizuko were unaware of all this as they were their usual selves around their President friend.

"Huh?" she turned to the source of the voice, only to be greeted by the puppy dog face of her childhood friend.

"Hinata?"

"Where were you? I was so worried. I thought we could come to school together today morning. So I left for your home but you were not there. You shouldn't be worrying people too much you know," he scolded, one of the few people who were capable of doing it. Misaki giggled. To everyone's surprise, she was chatting with him, ever so pleasantly as if nothing has ever happened.

She was chatting with him all the way to her class. She was about to go into her class when Hinata called for her attention.

"Hey, Misaki," he called, heat creeping to his face.

"Huh?" she turned back to look at him. He blushed even more.

"D-Do y-you mind if we could walk home together? I-I have s-something i-important to tell you," he said while stuttering.

"Okay," she said while being clueless about whatever he wanted to tell her.

"Bye then!" he ran off to his classroom.

Both the duo were quite unaware of the fact that someone was watching both of them carefully.

~0~

"Phew!" She wiped the sweat off her forehead. There was a lot of work pending and a lot more to do since the festival was approaching. She reached the terrace to seek some peacefulness and a break from the tedious work.

"Tired already?" a familiar voice greeted her. She can never forget that voice after all that that has happened in the past few days.

"What?" she turned back to face the nightmare of her dreams nowadays. "W-What are you doing here?"

She blushed at the proximity they were in. His face was so close to hers that his breath was tickling her skin.

"I'm just worried about my dear maid," he replied with a smile on his face. How she wanted to hit that face of his!

"You don't want to say it loud. You told me you would keep it a secret," she hissed under her breath. This guy sure knows how to get on her nerve.

"I won't break my promise though. That's why I only refer to you, maid girl, when we are not in public. You should be happy about the way I treat you, despite the fact that I hate you," he said, turning away from her and walking towards the exit.

She watched him go away, disgusted that she ever thought he was a good guy.

"One last thing… Stay back after school. We're going shopping!" he said, not even turning back, "I'm not taking no for an answer! I hope you know the consequences of refusing my offers. I think you already had enough oppurtunities."

Misaki fell in thought. What will she do? She promised Hinata to go with him. But again, if she doesn't go with this crazy guy, who knows what he might do? This time she's definitely in a fix.

~0~

**Somewhere in London…**

"What do you say? Alright! I'll do something about it!" Gerard Walker said in a polite voice on the phone.

He sighed. There was no sign of a letter or replies to his messages from his step brother. He had to get him to London soon to put his plan in action but that guy doesn't seem to move from Japan. Though the switch in his personality proved to be useful to him, he wasn't still convinced that that guy will agree to his plans. One more possibility was no one knew when this disorder would be fixed. So, whatever he'll do he'd have to make it late for his brother to change anything back. That only meant the requirement of a faster pace of action which the Japanese guy was not providing. How long would he be stuck up on a stupid revenge?!

A smile played on his lips as his thoughts ran on how to bring his brother into the castle he resided in.

"If he doesn't come back, I'll have to make him… somehow…. Soon…." He said to himself as he rested on his chair.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but I hope the story is getting better! And there is a better hope! Thanks for all your reviews for the previous chapter. I really loved each of them and to tell the truth they kept me going. **

**I know I'm a little slow on my updates but don't you worry, I'm not leaving them. You can follow me on my tumblr account for the status about my status on the chapters.(find the link on my profile). I'll update the status of the future chapters and future stories there if it's alright. Currently I'm half done with the next chapter and I tell you something really big is going to happen in the next chapter! **

**You know what you have to do now. Leave me a feedback so I could know how this chapter and on the whole the story is going. Feedback is important and it keeps the authors improving. So**

**DO LEAVE A REVIEW!  
Finally, Last but not the least, thanks for putting up with me and my crazy ideas! **

**Beatress**


	8. Damn black cat

**Thanks guys! You really made my day! And as many of you requested, This update is faster. But there is a bad news too. I began writing the next one and wasn't quite satisfied with how it was going. As i already said, I have a very bad tendency to write a tragedy and this story I exactly don't want it to go in the same way. In short, I'm having a writer's block for this story again. That only means, the next update will be late and i may not update for the rest of this month. (Too busy for this month. But I'll try my best!) :-(**

**I hope you all understand. Also, I added something very unexpected at the end. Remember, this is a fic of the genre Romance too. It's not all about revenge ;-) Enjoy minna!**

**Chapter-8**

**Damn black cat!**

**Back in Seika….**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Hinata, I want to…." Misaki stuttered. She wanted to lie to him about not being able to come with him but she was unable to bring herself to lie to him.

"Misaki, I received an urgent call and I have to go to my part time job. I'm sorry. Though I was the one who asked you to walk you home, I'm not available," he said, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Her eyes widened. Till a few minutes ago, the brown head was in full spirits about walking home with her. Just after a single call, he was so dejected. What happened? Could it be that…?

She saw a blonde smile viciously in her background. This was all she needed to confirm her suspicion. That perverted alien turned this situation favourable to him. How dare he mess with other people? She was so not going to bear it.

Hinata left for his part time job and Misaki retired to her job of checking the classrooms. After she was done, she grabbed her stuff and went to the gates where her _master _was waiting.

"So, you're ready maid girl?" he asked as if he was plotting against her.

"Yes," she gave her answer in the affirmative. There was nothing else she could do too.

~0~

_**Misaki's P.O.V.**_

That idiot Takumi! How can he do this? I know he's rich but this is whack! He bought so much stuff and simply ordered me bring them to his apartment. Is he even concerned about me?!

I was dragging the luggage to his apartment, mumbling curses to myself. It's no use cursing in front of him when they wouldn't even sting him. I rang the door bell and my master opened the door for me, taking the bags and other things from my hands and let me in.

My eyes widened at the mess it was in. Is he a single man or a one man army? It was as if there was a storm.

"Licht was being very naughty today. Look at the mess he made. There's nothing to worry. You'll clean up and tidy the house right?" he asked innocently. I'm sure he has a hand behind all of this.

Unable to smack him, I stomped my feet and turned my anger to the floor. If it was my home, it would have broken down in three steps from me. Thank God, his building was well built and strong; strong enough to sustain my angry stomps.

It took me a whole one hour to tidy the room and wipe it with a wet cloth. When I thought my work was done, he had to come and destroy my peace.

"Want some?" he asked, showing a glass of hot chocolate filled up to the brim. I wonder if it didn't burn his hand. Then, that damn black cat came and gave him a headbutt on his feet, making him stumble. The glass of hot chocolate slipped from his hand and fell onto the ground before I could even catch it.

CRASH!

The glass broke into pieces, spilling hot chocolate all over the floor.

"Licht, you're becoming very bad boy. Now Misa-chan has to clean the room all over again," he said patting the black cat and petting it.

My blood was boiling with rage. Did he not hear all the different kinds of sounds it was making? One more thing the cat does and it's going to be dead!

I stifled my anger and cleaned the entire room all over again. Damn that black cat! Damn that rich brat! Woah! Seems like even anger can improve my poetry skills! Who cares? All I have to do is I have to take my revenge on that rich arrogant idiot. He did something bad to Hinata. I could have handled him myself, he didn't have to butt his head in that matter. He doesn't come anywhere in that matter. And I know the perfect way to take the revenge.

The perfect way to take the revenge is to through a man's stomach!

Hehehe!

_**~0~**_

_**Usui's P.O.V.**_

This day couldn't be better. I get to see an irritated face of my maid early in the morning. No one knew the reason why but from my place I can understand. Hey, If she's blaming me for everything, I was just trying get her some rest after she stayed up whole night to look after me. Though that action was kind of sweet, it's something maid's are supposed to do right? Taking care of their masters… That's why she's my personal maid!

I was grinning like an idiot when I saw a brown head approach her. My blood boiled at the sight of them together. With my maid girl, I'm fine. I mean, I can bear her but that other guy sure gets to my nerves for some unknown reason. I sort of lose control over myself and my brain doesn't function properly when I see them together. May be, it's a sort of mental disorder from my accident last time. I still don't remember how the accident happened.

I was walking past them and both of them were to engrossed in their own conversation. The Misaki who was very irritated because of me began smiling when he talked to her. I didn't like it one bit. I want her to be annoyed because of me! That would be my revenge! Not smile when that idiot of her friend is around! That's when I overheard a bit of their conversation.

"D-Do y-you mind if we could walk home together? I-I have s-something i-important to tell you," he was saying. She nodded her head to that. How can she? Does that mean she'll delay her services for that? Besides, that girl doesn't lie to him. What if she tells him the truth about our wager? That would be unforgivable! So, my mind worked up a plan. I'm not going to let him take her away for any reason. She's going _with me_ and staying _with me_…

I told her to come shopping with me and made it such that he was engaged in some work and was thus unavailable. When otherwise will the name of my grandpa's company work? If I leave it to my maid, she'll probably end up telling him the truth. I can tell that on experience from my past and seriously, I won't stand that. He wouldn't let her come near me. He's like a hound dog. I know. As of now, I don't sound much different but I can't put aside this weird feeling of taking her away from him, though he means no harm. For reasons I don't understand, I can't stand seeing them together.

Then, I ordered her to get all my stuff home when I went to plan my revenge phase 2. This will be getting interesting. I trained my cat to torture her and sure it worked. She had to clean everything twice because of the orders I issued to my cat. Pets are really helpful in taking revenges.

The next part is somewhat horrible. It was cooking time and I'm strictly forbidden from my kitchen. My maid said in a polite way, "I don't want my master to be harmed. So, Sir please stay out,"

I wonder if there would be a case of food poisoning. God save me this time!

She served all the U.F.O.M.M.s to me. U.F.O.M.M. is the abbreviation for Unidentified Fried Objects made by Misaki. I hope you can understand what I mean.

With a monotonous expression on my face, I ate it all. I made sure to stuff some into her mouth. I'm not letting her escape from her own cooking. However, I wished I could cook for myself. I'll make it at least better than her (though I can be awarded the best cook award every year).

I went to the wash room to wash my hands and heaved a deep breath. I worried about the guy she's ever going to marry. He'll be the unluckiest person on the earth. I grabbed a towel and dried my hands. Putting back the towel, I headed for the living room.

My eyes widened at what I saw. Is there an animal fight going on?

~0~

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

"Come here you cat!" Misaki was running after the cat. The cat was escaping from her. It seemed like a Tom and Jerry chase as the maid playing Tom was failing at her attempts to catch the cat who represented Jerry. Now let us go back to why they were in this chase. The reason was simple. That black cat refused to eat the food cooked by her. Angry, Misaki decided to stuff some into his mouth like how Takumi stuffed some into hers. That would avenge her hardwork, resulting from the mess the cat created.

"Meow…" it yawned as it went towards a surprised Takumi's direction. The maid followed and they went in rounds around him for ten minutes.

Takumi who didn't quite get the situation would only mumble a "What?" or a "What are you doing?" or a "Stop!" occasionally. However, he was ignored by either of the two contenders.

He did enjoy that Misaki was going mad but he didn't get why his cat wasn't listening to him. He spaced out for a while. The thing that snapped him into reality was a headbutt from his dear trained cat. Before he could stabilise himself, he felt himself fall.

Misaki threw her hands to him, to give him some support to hold on to. It indeed worked as he grabbed onto them. But due to weight, she also ended up falling.

Takumi fell with his back hitting the ground. Upon him was the maid. Their eyes widened at the contact. Not because they were on top of each other but because they found their lips locked with each others….

**How was this chapter? Please do give me some feedback like you guys always do. May be that can lift some of my writer's block ;-)**

**Feedback is important. So, Do leave a review for me!**

**I'm really sorry not being able to give faster updates. I'll try my best to do so.**

**Thanks for reading and supporting this fic so far! Love you all!**


	9. Caring?

**Minna, I'm finally done. I've resolved a few issues with this story and within a few chapters, this story is going to end! Thanks for the support so far! Continue on with this story… Sorry for this long wait. I had a major writer's block with this story.**

**Enjoy these last chapters….**

* * *

**Chapter-9 **

**Caring?**

* * *

"Here you go," the raven head handed a few papers to Yukimura.

"Thanks Prez," Yukimura replied, noting the blank expression on their President's face.

"Is anything the matter, Prez? You look dull" he asked in a worried tone.

"Huh?" it took a minute to comprehend his question. "Yes, I'm absolutely fine"

She said that in order not to worry him. She was not fine. She knew it. It has been two days since that little incident happened and the master and maid haven't talked to each other ever since. That doesn't mean she didn't go to his house to serve him. She indeed fulfilled her duty every day like a good maid and he didn't create more troubles for her like a good master. However, neither of them ever conversed in more than two worded sentences like "thank you" "It's okay" and others.

"If you say so," Saying this, the green haired guy left for his other duties to attend.

Misaki sighed and her blank expression returned back to her face.

~0~

Takumi walked down the corridors, rejecting another girl's confession. He sighed at the fact about how girls are mad about him. Not that the other girls are not beautiful but there is something strange which is stopping him from doing so; something which he himself is not very sure about.

"Yes, I'm absolutely fine," a stumbling voice drew his attention and paused in his tracks to look at the source. It was his personal maid as he would love to refer to her, spacing out and blanking while working. How did she even become the president? He wondered.

He was about to move away, trying hard not to remember what happened that day, when her body language caught his attention. Something was not right with her. Her hands fell down limply like they have no strength left. Her mind dozed off like she needed some rest and her body threatened to fall. What was wrong with her?

He couldn't understand. Also, he couldn't take his eyes off her. What if she fell down and no one was there to look after her? He couldn't afford to see that happen. Wait! What was he thinking? Things aren't exactly going the way he planned. He felt it was better he shrugged away everything he was feeling at the moment and leave when he saw her approach him, rather walk in his direction.

Her body stumbled against the air and she was about to fall down when he caught her. Students who saw his actions cheered him to be a hero and most trustworthy person. Unaffected by the flattery he was receiving, he helped the Kaichou back to her feet as she walked faster and away from him.

"_Her body…. It was warmer than the last time I felt it,"_ he thought, dating back to the little accident their cat caused.

~0~

The blonde followed their President carefully. Rather, he stalked her, annoying her and bugging her. What surprised him most was she didn't retort or get angry or smack him hard. Did something happen to her like she has a… fever?

His eyes widened in realisation as he saw her avoid physical contact from people, even if it was just a handshake.

"_This girl…. She sure works hard,"_ he thought to himself.

He walked to her, dragged her by her hand.

"Where are you taking me? Don't do things like you own me!" she screamed in a dangerous low voice.

"Just keep your mouth shut! Don't pretend like everything is right," he retorted, giving her the indication that he knows everything.

"No, you don't," she took her hand back from his grip the moment she found him off guard.

"Now, excuse me. I have a lot of work to do," she ran off, afraid of being closer to him.

~0~

_**Takumi's P.O.V.**_

I don't understand what was wrong with me. Did what happen that day affect me so badly? She's just a maid in my house. Why was I acting like…. I'm too cared about her? It should be her who should be concerned about herself. Crap! It's driving my head crazy.

The whole day I couldn't take my eyes off her. I was stalking her, almost falling down whenever I thought she'll faint. Sweat was forming on my forehead. And oh! I'm just not able to take it. I just hope she doesn't turn up today at my apartment.

~0~

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

"No way," the blonde teen sighed as he found the one person he hoped not to see even before him at home.

"Welcome back, master," She said, bowing to him. _Just how stubborn is this girl?_ He thought as he went in.

"What are you doing here?" he asked but she ignored him and proceeded with her own statements.

"The hot water is ready. You can go for a shower," she replied, shoving him off to the bathroom. He scoffed at her actions. He felt her hands burning yet she was taking no break. He took a quick shower and dressed himself. He went out of his bedroom only to find her bowing to him.

He smirked. _Maybe the princess could only take this much… Took her long enough to accept defeat. _He thought. However, it was the opposite that happened.

"Master, your dinner is ready," she said, not lifting her head up yet. He frowned. Whatever was happening was not good.

"You can call it a day," he said in the most formal tone, sitting down at the table.

"But my work here is not done yet," she retorted.

"Why? Planning some prank on me?" he asked, not minding if it was offending. She didn't assault him for that. He looked at her, worried or rather he wouldn't choose that word. You get worried for the ones you love and she's not anyone-

His thoughts were cut off in between when he saw her falling down.

"Misaki!" he shouted, his voice full of tension. Sweat formed on his forehead. It seems to be happening a lot these days. He got up from his seat and caught her in mid air. Pulling her closer to him, he whimpered. Pain was shooting through his head. Something very familiar…. The feeling of having her close to him just seemed familiar. Not the way he remembered it though.

He carried her in a bridal style placed her in his bed. He sprinkled some water on her face but she didn't wake up. He lightly slapped her on her cheeks, frustration growing in his mind. Panic struck his whole body when her body became even hotter than before.

"Misaki, wake up! Can you hear me? Please wake up! Don't die on me!" he shouted at the unconscious girl. Great! Now he sounded like some Romeo desperate for his Juliet. How ironic! He thought.

"uhm…" her eyeballs rolled under her closed eyes and he seemed to calm down a little. He went into the kitchen brought a bowl of cold water and a cloth. He wet the cloth and placed it on her forehead. He called the doctor who gave him some medicines after a quick check up and left. He nursed her till she gained a little consciousness.

"Where am I?" she asked in a weak voice.

"You're in heaven! No, maybe in hell!" he shouted, outraged. She tried to sit straight while he bent down to help her, if possible trying not to let her sit but rest.

"Taku-"

"Enough! I'm not here to hear your nonsense! How long was I telling you to take some rest?! Are you crazy overworking yourself like that? Don't you care whatever happens to this body of yours which bears your burden? How reckless can you exactly get?" he didn't let her a chance to speak. Honestly, she didn't want to either. She neither wanted to speak nor want to hear all his rubbish talk.

She pulled off the covers, trying to place her feet on the ground. Her eyelids were barely open but she intended to work anyway.

"What are you doing? Don't you understand?" his frown grew deeper.

"Now can you shut up and let me do my job? And why are you concerned about your cheap poor servant?!" she yelled back. She got on her feet and tried to move past him. Hurt shot through his mind.

He grabbed her by her hand, pinning her to the wall in the process.

"Ah…" she gave a cry as the wall hit her but slightly.

"Now, is this the way you treat a guy who helped you? For your own sake, if you don't want to take care of yourself, let the people who care about you take care of you," he said in a dangerous tone implying murder if disobeyed.

"Exactly…" she gave a weak chuckle. "Do you care about me? You're speaking as if you care!"

She spat in a questioning manner, in a way that held some hidden pain unbeknownst to her. Her eyes betrayed her somehow and tears rolled in her eyes. Before he could even reply or process things, she collapsed again, her head falling limply on his chest.

He shook his head, holding onto the girl like he held her never before, replaying the same thing she voiced out a moment before.

"_Do I care about her?"_

~0~

He dazed into his own world of thoughts. The next day when she woke up she didn't remember any of the events that happened the day before. That troubled him even more. How can he be the only one who remembers those events? He sighed, taking out an envelope which he received that day morning. It was from his brother and contained something that was going to change the entire scenario here right when he got the chance think over his situation.

His reverie was broke when he heard the door being quickly slammed. He turned his attention to the door to the terrace on which he was currently present, only to find he personal maid panting. He gazed across the school grounds to find the Ayuzawa school children frantically searching for someone. He chuckled at the thought. Isn't this the same before? He wondered how she managed to escape from them without his help.

"What are you doing here?" She asked a little annoyed with his presence. She was still panting.

"Nothing… enjoying my last few days here," he said, a smile forming on his face.

"You're speaking as if you're dying," she commented, not worried about what he was saying. Basically, she classified everything that comes from the mouth of the perverted alien to be junk. So she decided not to pay any attention to it.

"Not dying…" he said, walking past her, "But, I'm leaving…"

Her eyes widened at the revelation. Then she narrowed her eyes. The last time when he talked lowly of the school too, he didn't quit right?

"I know you're just teasing me," she retorted with a just kidding face.

"I'm not. You're free, Misaki," he said, leaving the Kaichou to digest and analyse the matter for some time, giving her the envelope as a proof.

"You're leaving?" her eyes trembled as she read the letter. _No way!_

_Dear Takumi, _

_Grandpa's health is worsening. He wants you beside him on his death bed. Please come back as soon as possible._

_Love_

_Gerard_.

* * *

**How was it? Did you like it? Please do leave a review. With your feedback it might make it easier to clear the plot much more. You know, the usual, Feedback is very important to all the writers. So, **

**DO LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading and supporting this story! How should I forget this? Thanks for bearing with me!(waving to everyone)**

**Bye for now!**


	10. The Opposite

**Long story short: This is the last and the longest chapter I guess. Thanks for your support by reviewing, faving or by following this story! Everyone's opinions are appreciated and they all make my day whenever I read them! Now you guys go ahead and read it! Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter-10 **

**The Opposite**

* * *

_**Takumi's P.O.V.**_

What's the matter now? Why is she not even reacting? At least she could be happy. Wait, she should be happy! After all, one big hurdle from her life is being removed. Why isn't she even twitching? Is the happiness so much that she died of it? Or is it so sudden that she can't believe it? Why she is not saying a word?

I could feel my forehead getting a little wet. Something was bothering me but I don't know why. Why am I so bothered about her reaction? Heck why did I even tell her? Is it my responsibility or my duty? I feel like a servant asking his master for permission to go home. I can't recollect my ever being her servant. Whatever, I'd better leave. I just wanted her to know. No one's going to ask me why so why should I be bothered?

I took back the letter from her hands. While snatching it, my fingers made contact with hers. Obviously if she held it tight in her hands, how will I even take it? That's not the point though. Her fingers…. They were cold. I felt a slight quiver. Her head was held low still. I couldn't comprehend the expression on her face if at all I could see it. My heart began beating fast. What is this feeling? I was perfectly alright a moment before. Why am I feeling the sudden urge to hug her and kiss her? I'm sure I'll be on the ground floor on my very first attempt. Not that I can't handle her but she isn't someone weak. What am I even thinking? This girl must have practiced witch magic in her childhood. She's contaminating my heart. I should get away from her as fast as possible.

I shoved the little piece of paper that I held in my hand for quite some time now and began walking away. I might have taken a step or two when my feet came to a halt. I wanted to feel a tug on my sleeves. Why was that? Did I want her to stop me? Why do I want her to do so? My head is soon gonna burst with these thoughts. As if these were not sufficient to set my mind busy, I said the strangest thing I could ever say to her, probably knowing that she already possesses a knowledge of the fact.

"This may be the last time I may see you. I'm leaving by tomorrow's flight. Good bye," Those words slipped out of my mouth. As I realised what I said, my hand slid onto my mouth. I could feel my eyes widen a little. What did I say? That was quite not the question.

The more important question was: Why did I say it?

~0~

_**Misaki's P.O.V.**_

"This maybe the last time I may see you. I'm leaving by tomorrow's flight. Good bye," I heard him say. Tell me it's a dream, a nightmare at that. What was happening? I wanted to set this guy straight but not have him flee to some other country as a refugee. I cannot let him go. He has to learn his lesson and apologise for whatever he's done to me. That's it right? I just have to grab his collar and knock some sense into his empty brain. But why is my body refusing to act? Why do I feel like it is not the reason why I want him to not leave?

I could feel the time freeze between us. We were standing with our backs facing each other yet there was a weird tension around us which neither of us knew. A gust of wind blew past us which was the only thing that made the sound.

"I don't care…" I muttered. I must have definitely lost my senses. Those words were leaving my mouth without my consent. Hope he doesn't feel bad. I just wish he would never answer me or just walk away with that smug smile of his.

"Huh?" he responded instead.

"I said I don't care!" I shouted. I clenched my fists tight. These foreign feelings are hurting me. I wasn't even hurt this bad when my dad left us.

I felt him grab onto my hand.

"What do you mean?" His voice sounded desperate.

I shut my eyes close as he grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me wanting an answer. Why was he so desperate? He's clearly no one to me, according to him ne? Wait, is he something to me? If he is, what is he?

"What are you saying? What do you mean by you don't care?" he asked again.

"If you're going to walk away from me, go ahead! Get away! Don't touch me!" I said, snapping myself out of his hold. I felt my body shake. I should get away from him before he could get away from me. It's not something I want to do. It's something I have to do to keep my composure.

~0~

_**Takumi's P.O.V.**_

I saw as she shouted at me to not touch her and get away from her. I'm losing my sanity. My body began to act on its own. Unknown to my mind, I caught her hand, grabbed her by her shoulders and began asking her questions I don't even know where they came from.

Maybe I should go to London. That's better for me and the both of us too. I'd be in one piece at least, not like not knowing what I am.

I shoved my hand into my pocket when a certain thick paper kind of thing hit my hand. I took it out of curiosity to find a photo of me and my personal maid. A smile crept onto my face when I saw the photo.

There is still one more thing I have to do….

_**~0~**_

_**Misaki's P.O.V.**_

School wasn't any better that day. The whole day I kept on thinking about that stupid idiot of a perverted alien. How easily he said he was leaving? Like there was no one who cares about him and people would be happy to know this fact? I was mentally cursing him the whole day. If I had a chance I would've broken a bone or two of his. He's lucky that only he was ever capable of beating me. However, why am I so concerned? Do I care about him?

_If he's not a friend, then what is he to you?_ Aoi's voice popped in my mind. I shrugged my head.

Currently I was sitting in my room and thinking about random things; scratch that; it wouldn't hurt to admit once that I'm thinking about that idiot stalker of mine. Why am I even doing this? Urgh…

I sighed by smacking my head on the table. I grabbed a random book from my bag and flipped its pages. Then suddenly I caught notice of a photo which was so not supposed to be with me. It was the photo of me and that alien when he won the game at Maid Latte. I'll have to practice harder to win him…. Only if he's going to ever come back.

My eyes seemed to be half closed and I could feel them a little wet. I was not crying. I definitely was not. My eyes fell on a note along with it. This is definitely that baka's work. I'm convinced even before seeing it that it is some perverted trick of his. I'm so gonna sue him tomorrow.

"This is the last thing belonging to you with me. I'm returning this so I could keep my promise of keeping it a secret. Good bye," As I finished reading this, I crushed the paper and the poor thing had to express my wrath. It burned to ashes of my anger! How dare he say something to depress me?! I'm not depressed! I'll not be failed by such a reckless guy.

"Suzuna, I'm going to work!" I said, not even bothering if she even heard it or not. My work place is got to be the best place to calm myself and think things straight.

_**~0~**_

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

"What do you think happened to Misa-chan?" the tenchou asked the other girls. All they could see that the raven head was banging the orders on the customers' tables and shaking the customers to inside.

"I don't remember ever mentioning it to be a scary day. Even being scary should be cute but Misa-chan seems to be in a bad mood today" the tenchou said looking to her maid who was currently standing in front of the door. Her head was held down and a kind of sad smile groped her lips.

"Now that you say, I think she's depressed over something," Subaru said.

"Maybe, Takumi would know about it but where is he?!" Erika exclaimed noticing the blonde's absence.

"Never thought she bring her personal life into affecting her professional," Honoka commented, chuckling darkly.

"Honoka! She's sad. I'll do something about it." The tenchou said as she puton her best smile and went over to the raven haired mage who was standing in the centre of the hall.

"Misa-chan? We're running short of the groceries. Do you think you could get some from the market?" the chief asked with sparkles in her eyes. Misaki couldn't possibly reject her request now.

~0~

Misaki roamed around in her causal clothes, searching for some eggs. She was handed over a large list that ran down to her feet. After purchasing a few items, the next on the list was eggs. She woul'e taken them from the usual dealer but he didn't have sufficient number. So, she left in the search of perfect eggs for the dishes in their menu.

There were two things going on currently in her mind- one were the eggs and the other was a rich brat who arrogant over the last few days. Whatever might be on her mind, minding other people on the road was not on the list. So, she ended up dashing someone.

"Ouch!" she yelped. She soon got up on her feet and helped the other man to gain his balance.

"I'm truly sorry sir. I wasn't looking," she said, finding the ground interesting. Her cheeks were tainted with pink due to embarrassment.

"It's alright. Have we met?" he said, adjusting his glasses. "Ah, yes, you were the girl who brought a blonde haired guy with you weeks back right? How is he?"

"Yes and he's fine, better than all people. To add he's colder than ever…" she mumbled but the doctor caught her words.

"He must have been a warmer person ne? I know it's difficult to understand it but his disorder is to be at fault. You guys have to trust him and cope up with him till he recovers," the doctor smiled.

"Disorder?" she squeaked, unaware of this new information.

"You don't know?" he asked as he began explaining the syndrome the blonde was facing.

~0~

"It's difficult," she grunted. It's been hours since the night fell and she found it difficult to close her eyes for a few minutes. To be more precise it was 4 in early morning.

"How did I not notice? And that idiot never told me! Now he's leaving!" her eyes shot up. She remembered him saying that he was leaving this morning. She threw off her covers and changed into proper clothes. Closing the door carefully behind her, she ran to his apartment. Upon reaching there, she found out from the watchman that he left for the airport for his plane was in 1 hour.

She began running. She had to get there before it is too late. She had to give him something important…

~0~

"Takumi-sama, it's time to board your flight. It will take off in a half an hour," the bodyguard said.

The blonde nodded as his feet began carrying him to the various counters. Every once in a minute he used to turn back to steal a glance at the door, thinking a certain some would show up any moment. Was he hoping she would come? Why would she after he had tormented her so badly?

"She will not come, "he thought to himself.

His feet were carrying him further. His every step seemed a point of no return for him. He felt like he was going to miss something, rather someone deeply. What was that? Who was that?

"Takumi-sama, we'll have to board the flight," the bodyguard said, walking forward.

He was about to step forward when a hand grabbed his collar and pulled him back.

"We have to talk," she said, panting.

"_Was she running all the way here?"_ he looked at her with a blunt expression but complied, telling the bodyguard to wait. He wondered what she wanted to tell him.

~0~

"So you came all the way running here early in the morning to give me this?" he asked, a little shocked by the placing of the photograph which he returned in his hand.

"Listen! That belongs to you. You earned it and I cannot take it away from you," she scoffed, crossing her hands over her chest.

"So, does that mean I can publish it in newspapers in London?" he asked with a wide grin, earning a smack from her in return.

"Don't even think of that!" she said, before her features softening, "I'm sorry." She finally managed to say.

"What?" he asked bewildered.

"I said I'm sorry. I wasn't aware of your condition. I thought you were acting like a brat. However, I was wrong. There is nothing you could do about it. I hope you have a safe journey and reach your destination safely," she smiled.

He cocked an eyebrow.

"Is it okay with you?" he asked, not knowing where the question came from.

"W-What?! What are you saying?" she stuttered at his weird question.

"My leaving forever… is it alright if I'm leaving forever?" he asked, his face carrying a sterner expression. "I thought about it the whole night but couldn't come to conclusion if you're okay with it or not?"

"What's there to think about so much?!" she shouted, her face grew red. It was embarrassing to be asked such questions. "It's perfectly alright with me"

"Then why are you trembling?" he asked.

"What are you saying?"

"You are trembling aren't you, Prez?" he asked in a deep tone.

She sighed and smiled at him.

"I guess you caught me. I'm not totally okay with it. However, your decision is to be respected ne? Also, even if you stay here, our relation wouldn't be the same as before ne?" she said, scratching the back of her head.

"Anyways, I've got to go," she said as she ran away from her spot. She couldn't stand any longer. Despite putting up a strong face, she was shaking to the insides. She was not at all okay with it. Call the reason whatever; she had this strong urge to hug him and cry, more so to beg him not to leave. However, her pride didn't allow her to do so and she swallowed her emotions with a smile. Speeding up her muscles, she ran back to her house, her legs aching from all her early morning running.

The school seemed very different today, especially the thought that Takumi Usui was not around bothered her badly. Maybe she was also having a disorder. She smiled weakly at the others, drowned herself in work to busy herself and remove her thoughts about him. But nothing would help. At the end of the day, she sat at her desk, leaning back in a relaxing position; she reflected on his words that he said at the school festival.

"_I love you, Misaki,"_ she shot her closed eyes open as everything felt real for a moment. _"Right? Everything was real. Whatever he said that day was really true… If he truly loves me… then did I….?"_

She shrugged those thoughts away as she went home and returned to her job as maid at Maid Latte.

~0~

It's been three days and life was getting difficult and difficult. With her becoming a little more conscious of her feelings, she was missing him more than ever. Her feet would carry her every single day of the past three days expecting to see the smile of the blonde perverted alien but to no avail were her hopes lit.

So, today she was running to the school gates, trying to devoid herself of all hope and acknowledging the permanent absence of a certain guy she was hoping to see all these days when the opposite happens. She trips and who gets to catch her? Takumi Usui!

"W-Wha-?" She jumps away from him the moment their eyes met.

"What are you doing here?" she points a finger accusingly at him, unable to believe she fretted over such a trivial issue. She should've known he was kidding with her. He was such a big fat liar. She was mumbling curses to him when her eyes fell on the bandage on his head.

"I thought Misa-chan was missing me. So I came back to her," she heard him smile at her which soothed her worries to certain extent.

"What happened to that thick headed brat in you," she could feel his normal self-kicking in. "What's that bandage on your head?"

"Aww… Misa-chan was worried…" he said in a sing song voice, "I wanted to badly see Misa-chan after getting into the plane. Seeing the plane didn't take off yet, I stepped out forcing the air hostesses. However, I overlooked the fact that the ladder probably would've been taken and fell to the ground, hitting my head. Later when I woke up this morning, I learnt that the thick headed brat disappeared."

"So you remember everything you said and did to me?" she asked, her voice scoffing.

"Yes," he answered. "There was that best part where Misa-chan was my personal maid for a long time. I possibly cannot forget that for a long time. I'd love to have that syndrome again and again if I can keep Misa-chan as my personal maid forever."

His 'simple' comment got her blushing mad. To add spice to the wound, he smiled at her perversely, making her think he deserved a smack on his head. She really did so, not even minding the fresh wound he had.

"You twisted demented perverted alien!" she ran away to keep her sanity.

_**Just when she thought things were going bad, the fate took a U-turn and the opposite happened...**_

"I'm really sorry Misa-chan didn't get to spend very romantic moments with me. However, I promise her to make up for all the lost time" he said in an apologising tone to her. Little did she know the real torture was starting from then.

"Misa-chan wants to go to a date with me?" he bugged her in the break.

"Misa-chan, let me suggest you something" he appeared from nowhere in the council room.

"Misa-chan, I'm feeling lonely" he said, pinning her to the walls after school.

_**Or rather The Opposite was happening….**_

"Ugh… who is it at this time of night?" she yelled at the person on the other side of the phone. Whoever it was didn't do a wise thing by waking her up at midnight.

"Love you Misa," her heart skipped a beat in that moment. "Told you I'll make up for all the time I lost by declaring some silly revenge on you. Come out, I'm waiting for you. I give you ten seconds or I'll barge into your room. 10, 9, 8…"

With this her other torture began….

"_Oh, why did he even get his memory back?..." _she thought, hurrying to dress herself by the time he reached 1. Life really wasn't easy as she thought once he's normal. It's rather the opposite of easy… Difficult!

"1! I'm coming in!" she heard a shout.

"I'm done! I'm coming out!" What will she do with this guy?

* * *

**Well, this is not the best ending I know. However, this is the best I could come up with. Gomen for disappointing you if you're not happy with this chapter. This pretty much concludes this story. It's very late now in my place and I want to post this chapter up today. It's 24****th**** June 2013. Each part of the date adds upto 6 so I badly wanted to post this up! **

**Let me know what you think about this story- this chapter in particular and the story on the whole. Remember, Feedback is important to be able to improve and write better. So,**

**DO LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Lastly, thanks for supporting this story and most importantly for bearing with me! Arigatou!**

**beatress…**


End file.
